A girl, the yogcast, and zombies
by Yogscast shipper
Summary: Liora (lee-o-ra) has been prepared for the apocalypse ever since she played her first zombie game, she never thought it would be true.Time to find the yogscast. contains Lewis, hanna, kim, duncan, kim, sjin, simon, and zoey. there will be some pairings metioned. rated m for yogscast
1. meeting the yogscast

_**hey guys, i just had this idea in my head and i decided to write it down. i think i will continue with this because i like it alot. if you want any of your OCs in here, let me know! must be a detailed description or else my braian will go crazy, any-hoo, enjoy!**_ **Third person P.O.V.**

Liora (lee-o-ra) has been prepared for the apocalypse ever since she played her first zombie game, she never thought it would be true. She picked up her giant backpack that her mom gave her, time to pack. She packs meds and enough food to feed 10 people for a month (its a really big back pack). She removes her painting from the wall and takes her wepons. Her pistol with amo, her bow with arrows, and her machette. Time to find the yogscast.

Since she lived in bristol it will be easy to find them. She hoped in her van. Hopping that it would fit everybody. Then she saw them. Lewis, hanna, kim, duncan, kim, sjin, simon, and zoey. All fighting off zombies. I said something to make them trust me. " I am dave yognau(gh)t! Come with me if you want to live!" they looked at me strange but then zoey yelled "shot-gun!" then she ran to my side. They all came running. Once they where all in I floored it. "so, who are you?" asked lewis. "my name is liora, and I just saved all of your lives. Any hoo, my familly has been infected and I dicided that I should go and save some lives, kick some arse, I don't know make the best out of it." lewis nods and says " ok, I guess that makes sense. So whats the plan?" "well, survive? And I guess try to find a cure. So what is everybody's wepon statis?" duncan speaks up and says "well me, kim, lewis and sjin all have frying pans, zoey has a baseball bat. And simon has a kitchen knife." "lewis, can you handle a machette?"

~ a couple hours later~

**Liora's P.O.V.**

"hey guys wake up! We're hear." zoey is the first one to wake up from her position in the car "we're where?"zoey asks "we are at my old family farm, it's abandond, but it should work for now." "oh ok. We should get the others up."she said. We shook everybody up and headed into the farm house. "ok so guys, I have plenty of supplise but did anyone manage to salvage something?" they all should there heads "ok, thats fine, go get comfy, we all need some sleep. I'll take first watch. They all mumbled agreements. Now lets see if the kettle works. What it might be an apocalypse but we're british, we live off of tea. Yeah! The kettle works. So I made some tea when I hear foot steps. I put down my tea, draw my bow and turn around quickly, all at the same time. I'm awesome.

I lower it when I relise it is lewis. "oh god you scared me liora" "well I could say the same thing, tea?" " yes please! By the way, I have a question to ask you" "shoot" "well, why did you go out of your way to save us? I mean we're not that special." I sighed, I didn't really want to talk about it but ok "you guys saved my life, I was really deppressed and I nearly jumped off of a bridge. But you guys gave me hope, hope that there are still good people out there and that i'm wanted. You guys lyterally saved my life. So I thought I would do the same." I smiled. He looked shocked "really? I didn't know we had such an impact on people's lives." "yeah." " by the way, why did you have all of this supplise? I mean you can't have just had it around causually." "well, ever since my first zombie game I was prepared. It is also for any other sort of apocylipse." " well I have to say that is pretty bad-ass"

_**so i hope you enjoyed, please ley me know what you think, r&r and all those goodies. bye-bye! =^.^=**_


	2. surviving

**Liora's P.O.V.**

I step up on a chair infront of everybody. "listen up, in order so survive we need better wepons. So simon duncan and sjin will go scouting the nearby town. Hanna lewis and kim, scout the area around the farm so we know our territorry. me and zoey stay here and guard the base. Everybody clear?" they all gave a mumbled agreement and headed off. It was just me and zoey. " I can't really seem to find an up-side here, I mean everything usually has an up-side to it but I can't find one. Can you?" she asked I chuckled "well I get to be with the awesomest person in the universe, that's an up-side. Plus, we are all alive and well so I think there are many up-sides to this." she chukled " well i'll have to dissagree with you there liora" "why?" "because i'm hanging out with the awesomest person in the universe." we both laughed.

"hey zoey?" "yeah?" "i just found a tower that comes out of the house! It will be good for look outs" "ok lets head up then I guess." we climbed up the ladder. "you know, you guys are probly the best people to be with during the apocalypse." "really why?" "well we are all good at something that will help survival. And we all play a lot of zombie games." we both broke out laughing. "hey, there's orian's belt!" she pointed out "yeah, the stars are pretty cool." "hey lets head down stairs." "ok liora" I see something in the corner of the room. "oh my gosh! It's a gutair." I say exitedly. "ooh and It has a case for it too!"zoey says. I start to play the melody for 'when can I see you again' zoey catches on. "_ you get online, and the world forms round you. It's been a while, haven't played since point two. You break a smile, 'cause you've almost forgot how to mine. It's just been such a long time, and every time you're deni-ied! With all the crafting recipes you've tri-ied. I'm sure it's ingots with some leather hi-i-i-ieds._" we both crack up laughing.

"What are you to laughing about?" kim says as she walks in with her group "oh nothing" I replie "just I want to do something when the whole group gets here" "hmm ok" says lewis. "oh here they are now" interjects zoey. Simon duncan and sjin walk in. "hey everybody,come sit around the fire I want to do something." They are all a bit sceptical, but the ablidge. I start to play the tune for 'moves like jagger' I sing " _it's deep underground, past the bedrock. But don't dig strait down, you'll regret that. But now you feel brave, equipped with your spade, to roam in these caves"_ zoey and duncan now join in _"not looking for gold, this stuff's purple. or so i've been told, by some people. I'll find a few bricks,where the two of these mix, with a couple of clicks." _now everybody has joined in_ "i'll be swinging my pick. This is all the prep that I go through, even if my tools are just make-do. Moving to the nether, i'm moving to the nether, i'm moving to-o-o-o-o the nether."_ we all burst out laughing

**third person P.O.V.**

They sat there all day singing and talking all night. But they went to bed around 11. liora was still up looking through the loot that everybody had collected. A silent sniper rifle, with amo. More meds. Asorted guns, and more arrows for the katniss of the group, liora. Every body had a proper wepon by now. Liora just sat on top of the tower, drinking her tea. She heard a noise and turned around pointing her gun at whatever was making the noise. "duncan? You scared me!" "sorry liora, I was wondering if you could help me?" "sure whatcha need?" "well, just before the zombies broke into yogtowers, I was going to tell kim how I feel about her, I love her liora, and I don't know how to tell her." "hmm quite a perdicament you have there." I said in a very posh accent. "this is sierius liora!" "ok fine, well before the whole zombie thing happened, how much time did you spend together? Out of recording I mean." "Well um, once a week?" "well, you need to become absolute best friends before you ask her out, I will send you out on missons together more if you would like." "that would be awesome! Thanks liora!" "call me lee" "ok lee" he said as he headed down stairs.

"Liora?" "hmm?" "i had a bad dream can I stay up here with you?" "of course zoey! Come on, so do you want to talk about it? The dream I mean" she hesitated but the said "it was a dream where all of you turned to zombies and I had to kill you, it was horrible." "it's ok zoey, as long as i'm here nothing will happen. I promise you." "pinkie promise?" she stuck her finger out. "i pinkie promise you zoey." they wraped our pinkies around each other. "by the way you can call me lee, I like nick-names." "well you can call me, umm, zozo" "ok" "you know lee, all of us have only known you for a few day, and we already trust you. And you are like, well, almost a best friend to me now!" " you don't know how much that means to me, to hear you say that." they both grinned.

Zoey's P.O.V. (_what? Well, it's important for the plot so yeah_.)

We where both grinning. Her smile is amazing. She is actually quite pretty. Wait what? I have only met her a couple days ago, I can't think that! Plus, I think she is strait, so it would never work. Sigh, oh well. "Hey zozo?" "yeah lee?" "how about we investigate the house a bit more. It'll be fun!" "sure why not." I replied. We walked around the house. Nothing of importance, until we reached the garage. "hey zozo over here!" "what is it?" "it's a genorater. I think it leads to an electric fence." "Cool" I answer "hey zozo, can you help me lift all this fuel?" "sure lee!" we lift up the fuel, i'm sure she is strong enough to lift it but eh, what you gonna do? "ok so if we put coal in here, and fuel in here, then it should work, but we need to fix these wires. But I can do that." she said mostly to herself. Man she is hot.


End file.
